


Kairi

by Rucksack (wingblade)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Modern Era, Portland Oregon, Sexual Content, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/Rucksack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Kairi live a world away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kairi

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Metro Station's "Kelsey."

Every night, Kairi and I brainstorm. “One word,” she says, and we sketch it out on scraps of paper and put it under our pillows. Tonight, it’s “fly,” so I’ll fall asleep to the thought of us flying together. We lie down in our beds and I reach out to adjust my webcam so it won’t fall over in the night.

I blow her a kiss.

* * *

College has been stressful for her, I know. When she comes home and we turn on our cameras, she snuggles into hers, draping her arm over it as if I’m really there. My heart beats so fast as she tells me about her day; strands of burgundy hair are falling across her face and whenever she pauses to think, her lips purse out.

She admits, “I’m just worried.”

“About what?” I ask.

“That you’ll be gone when I wake up.”

I shake my head. “I’m always here for you, Kairi! Just tell me, and I’ll swim the ocean for you.”

She smiles at my overused catchphrase, but it’s the truth.

* * *

Exams coming up aren’t our only troubles: Kairi’s parents have been increasing with their “why don’t you date a real boy” spiel. It’s been bugging her a lot, and of course she can tell me anything, but it’s bugging me, too. What’s wrong with me? I treat Kairi the best I can, despite the distance. Our nights spent together are the most important things to me.

I don’t think before I speak, but I put all of my heart into it when I say, “I love you.”

* * *

“Can you feel it, too?” I ask, my breath catching in my throat. Her eyes close and she nods, the pace of her hand trying to match mine. I open my mouth to lick my lips, and I whisper her name.

I groan, “I need you so much,” and her hips rise up off her bed as she comes, her eyes parting to gaze through the screen and into mine.

* * *

My best friend, Riku, dragged me away for Spring break. I still had my laptop, but it was a little awkward talking to Kairi with Riku sleeping beside me. It was then I decided something more agreeable should be done for our next break; maybe not summer, because that was too soon, but winter was a possibility.

I try to bring it up casually. I scratch the back of my neck as I mumble, “So, about coming over for break…”

“Sora, you know neither of us have that kind of money.” She sounds so sad that I scramble for words.

“I, ah, I know! But I mean, I’ve been working part-time, so I have the money, and I’d like to, if that’s okay.”

She can’t believe it at first, but I show her some of my paychecks, and her eyes start to water, so mine do, too. She starts yelling, “yes, yes, of course! I love you, oh god,” and I really do cry.

Not only will we be meeting for the first time, but we’ll be together for our first anniversary, too.

* * *

I don’t swim to her; I fly. At the airport, I fly right into her arms before she even sees me. She smells so nice; a soft scent of lilac. Her hands are so smooth against mine; her eyes, so bright. I don’t ever want to stop kissing her. It feels perfect.

She laughs in between kisses. “Sora?”

“Ye —” I drawl out, my eyes never leaving her face, “— ah?”

Kairi pulls me in tighter, runs her hands through my hair, and says, “Welcome home.”


End file.
